1966
Events attends court]] *12th January - Dave Smith passes up an opportunity to buy the Corner Shop. *19th January - David and Irma Barlow buy the Corner Shop from Lionel Petty. *24th January - Hilda Ogden breaks the news to Stan that he hasn't actually won on the pools. He goes beserk and chases her round the house. *26th January - Lionel Petty hands the Corner Shop over to David and Irma Barlow and leaves Coronation Street after a farewell party in the Rovers. *31st January - Jed Stone comes to stay with Minnie Caldwell again. *21st February - First appearance of Ray Langton. *2nd March - Dennis Tanner and Jed Stone open the Viaduct Bargain Boutique. *7th March - Ray Langton steals £5 from the Barlows. *9th March - Valerie leaves Ken Barlow following a row. *16th March - Jim Mount hits Elsie Tanner when they row. When Len Fairclough catches up with him they fight but Len comes worse off. *23rd March - The Walkers leave for Ireland for several weeks and Brenda Riley takes over as the Rovers' relief manager. *28th March - Jed Stone opens a boarding kennels in the viaduct but the enterprise goes wrong with predictable suddenness. *30th March - Dennis Tanner and Jed Stone's kennel venture goes wrong when the lose the local villain's beloved dog. *13th April - Len Fairclough sacks Ray Langton after he catches him threatening Rovers' relief landlady Brenda Riley. (Ray would not reappear until April 1968). *25th April - Jack and Annie Walker return from several week stay in Ireland to find the Rovers completely reorganised under Brenda Riley's managership (In reality Arthur Leslie and Doris Speed, together with Patricia Phoenix and H.V. Kershaw had returned from a month's promotional tour of Australia). *27th April - Ena Sharples is stopped from shoplifting by the staff of the Pick-a-Snip Supermarket. *4th May - Ena Sharples is fined forty shillings for shoplifting and finds Ruth Winter has been assigned as a social worker at the Mission of Glad Tidings. She resigns in protest. *9th May - Wally Tanner, Elsie Tanner's former father-in-law, turns up after a twenty-year absence. *11th May - To Len Fairclough's horror, Jerry Booth moves a homeless Ena Sharples in as their resident housekeeper. *23rd May - Minnie Caldwell collapses in the Rovers snug with head pains. *25th May - First appearance of Bet Lynch. *26th May - Raquel Wolstenhulme is born. *30th May - Jerry Booth is set up with Sheila Birtles, who he hasn't seen since she left Coronation Street in 1963. *1st June - On Sheila Birtles' return to the Street, she takes a job and moves into No.11 with Elsie and Dennis Tanner. *6th June - Elliston's re-opens as a PVC Factory. Lucille Hewitt, Irma Barlow and Sheila Birtles start work as welders. *15th June - A dance in the Mission of Glad Tidings gets out of hand when youths threaten Ena Sharples and Lucille Hewitt. *22nd June - Dennis Tanner is confronted by heavies over money he owes. Dave Smith offers to pay Dennis's debts if Elsie Tanner becomes his mistress, but Elsie refuses. *29th June - Len Fairclough pays off some heavies who have come for Dennis Tanner. Sheila Birtles reveals to Jerry Booth that she has a son. *4th July - Ken Barlow starts a film society in the Mission of Glad Tidings but one of the films shown by mistake is a nudist film. The elder ladies of the Street are not amused… *27th July - Annie Walker is nominated as a Councillor in the local by-elections. *17th August - Annie Walker and Len Fairclough both announce that they are standing for the Weatherfield County Borough Council in the forthcoming elections. *29th August - Annie Walker and Len Fairclough clash in their first meeting as opposing election candidates. *14th September - Polling day in the St. Mary's Ward and Annie Walker and Len Fairclough attract an equal amount of votes to be the new councillor. A coin is tossed to decide the result… *19th September - After a draw between him and Annie Walker, Len Fairclough becomes the area's latest councillor on the toss of a coin. *28th September - Jed Stone is arrested for dealing with stolen goods and taken away by the police. He would not be seen on the Street again for forty-two years. *3rd October - The Cheveskis return from Canada to live permanently in the UK although Ivan wants to settle in Birmingham and not Weatherfield. *5th October - Linda Cheveski confesses to Elsie Tanner that the reason she and Ivan returned from Canada was because she had an affair while living there. *17th October - Jed Stone is sent to Walton Jail for nine months for handling stolen goods. *24th October - Elsie Tanner is held at knifepoint by an unbalanced Moira Maxwell, the widow of Robert who died in his car in September 1965 immediately after he picked up Elsie at the "Fox and Hounds" pub in Cheshire. *26th October - Elsie Tanner goes to fetch grandson Paul Cheveski from school and discovers that he's missing. *2nd November - The missing Paul Cheveski is found by the police as a mystery man pulls him out of the canal and send him to Weatherfield Infirmary for observation. *30th November - Ivan and Linda Cheveski reconcile and leave Weatherfield for Birmingham. *7th December - Sheila Birtles gets engaged to Neil Crossley and leaves Weatherfield with him. *21st December - Ena Sharples finds out about her daughter Vera Lomax's incurable brain tumour. *26th December - The residents hold a fancy dress party in the Mission Hall. Jerry Booth wins best-dressed male for his Robin (of Batman) costume, while Annie Walker wins best-dressed female for her Elizabeth I garb. *28th December - Lucille Hewitt breaks off her two-day engagement to Alistair Bradshaw. See also *Coronation Street in 1966 *Category:1966 episodes External links *1966 at Wikipedia {| class="toccolours" style="margin: 0.5em auto;" align="center" padding="0em 0em 0em 0em" |- |align="right"| ←1965 1967→ Category:1966